Lessons Learned the Hard Way
by flarey phoenix
Summary: B5 needs to learn a few lessons... and its about time he learns them XD no, Roxy is NOT in this one-shot set after Dark Victory part 2


Lessons Learned the Hard Way

"Brainy, now that you're human... it may be a bit difficult for you to build stuff like you used to..." Shrinking Violet sighed. Brainiac 5 had returned a few weeks after; he really didn't have a clue how to survive on his own, so... he'd come back... to be accepted back by a happy Legion.

"Leave me and my lab alone Vi..." he growled, she'd been butting in on his work since he arrived back... and it was starting to bug him.

"But-

-all I'm doing is testing a core sample, it's not exactly rocket science, I do not need any help, I've never needed help before, and its VERY unlikely I'll need it any time soon, now please leave," he cut her off and pointed towards the door. She huffed then walked out annoyed.

"What's up with you?" Lightning lad asked her curiously as he'd just walked past to see her storm out.

"Ever since he came back he's been and even bigger stick in the mud," she scowled

"Heh, that's Brainy for you... has a big change in his life and his attitude becomes worse" he chuckled

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!!" Brainy yelled through the door as both Lightning lad and Shrinking Violet dead-panned.

"WE KNOW!" they both yelled back then walked off.

Brainy was just in his lab sat down tapping a pen on the desk.

"There has to be something I can do..." he wondered then rummaged through his past failed inventions to see if he could make anything work.

"You know dude... the lockin on your door REALLY sucks..." a female voice spoke as he growled

"Go away," he retorted

"Oooh, nice come back," she snickered then jumped down from her hiding place above the door.

"It wasn't a come-back, it was an order," he narrowed his eyes at the new recruit

"You're human now dude... not much you can do really," she smirked cheekily

"Listen Titan girl... you're not helping in any way at all," he sighed

"Aww, c'mon... I'm sure there's _somethin_ I can do," she smirked

"Like what?" he frowned

"Come on, there's a curry house down the road... wanna come?" she asked smiling, he raised an eyebrow curiously "...EW, like a friend you nutcase." She shuddered as he smirked then stood up

"For an Octorian...you're quite the bundle of smiles," he smirked as she scowled

"Don't make me shoot you" she growled as her fully magenta eyes shone dangerously. The girl was about up to his nose in height, her skin was a very light lilac. She was built like a warrior and held beautiful curves... not that anyone would even DARE to actually look at them. She was an Octorian, if anyone checked her out, she'd kick their ass straight into the sun; they were born and bred as warriors. Her hair was cut very short, just past her pointed ears; it was amethyst in colour with lilac streaks. Her outfit was intricate to say the least, a white metal chest plate that stopped at her stomach and cleavage that was made with extreme precision with golden lines and curves soldered into it. Over that, a light brown leather jacket and a pair of skin tight brown leggings topped off the look with separate brown shoes that tied up her legs.

"Ok-ok, I'll come," he smiled holding up his hands

"Ok then, maybe we can sneak out the back way," she smirked

"...What back way?" he frowned cautiously then... she spinning kicked the wall creating a large hole that let the breeze in "...thanks, I've always wanted another window" he dead-panned

"Or a door," she smirked then flew out as he followed liking the feel of the wind on his skin.

"Race ya?" she asked

"...Nah," he sighed

"Ok," she shrugged and carried on. When they arrived Brainy was having second thoughts "...wasup?" she asked frowning

"...There are people in there that hate Coluans..." he frowned

"You're not a Coluan anymore" she raised an eyebrow

"But I still look like one," he gulped, he'd never been afraid before... but now... he knew he could get hurt...very easily.

"You're with an Octorian... you honestly believe they'll start on you?" she asked sceptically

"...Ok," he sighed then followed her in. Brainiac 5 gained quite a few stares, which turned into glares from a few males in near the window, and they were from a race known to hate Coluans, and also known for their peaceful yet dangerous if provoked Nature. (Zorainians...no she ain't in this but that race is), Titan girl quickly stopped those glares with one of her own... which scared them half to death.

"See, nobody'll mess with you when you're with me," she winked then walked to the counter as he risked a small smile.

"How can I help you?" the man asked

"Erm, the works," she smirked

"Are you serious, that's like...everything" Brainy gaped

"Octorian?" she smirked

"...Never mind," he smiled

"Comin right up ma'am, and you?" he asked B5

"Erm... number 5" he smirked

"Nice choice" Titan girl grinned, the man smiled then started making the extremely hot food.

"Thank you... I believe everyone has to learn the hard way," he chuckled as she nodded agreeing. About an hour after they left the curry house wafting their mouths which were on fire... metaphorically speaking of course.

"That was...HOT!" Titan girl laughed then bought a drink, sprayed it in her mouth as Brainy watched in amusement when steam actually came off her tongue.

"I am NEVER eating that again" he spoke then caught the drink and took a gulp and sighed in relief

"Awwww, too hot for ya?" she snickered

"Yes!" he replied panting

"Lesson learned, human taste buds can not handle the number 5," she laughed

"That lesson is most DEFINATELY Learned" he wafted his mouth

"Ok... what next?" she frowned looking round

"...Let's go swimming," he grinned

"...Why?" she frowned

"Cause I've never been swimming..." he frowned

"Ok... but remember, you CAN drown," she snickered. They made their way over to the lake and changed, she was wearing a cream coloured cloth garment that would normally be hidden behind the metal chest plate and a thong like bottom. Also, you could now actually see the golden arm clasps around her arms and the ankle bracelets around her right ankle. And he was just wearing his boxers.

"Ok, first one to the other side wins," she smirked admiring his will not to look at her. "And it's ok... you can actually look at me... just... don't check me out, cause then you'd be dead," she smirked then dove into the water. He followed then swam to the surface shivering

"Bloody hell that's cold!" he shivered as she swam around him laughing

"Another lesson learned, think before you dive," she snickered as he glared "oh and ehem, nice boxers," she laughed then swam off as he recovered and swam after her.

It was no shocker that she won, in athletic terms, she was the most athletic in the Legion... fortunately; females could not compete in any athletic events so she joined the Legion, to make better use of her strength and amazing reflexes.

"Wow, you made it," she panted

"Of...course," he panted

"I'm impressed," she smirked

"Thanks..." he breathed then climbed up onto the bank and led down on his back to catch a breather.

"Another lesson... pace yourself," she smiled and sat next to him

"You're doing a good job at teaching me lessons..." he smiled

"Thank you... what now?" she asked standing up and wrung her hair out.

"Erm... hmmm... dunno, you pick," he smirked

"...A fight," she smirked

"...Me against you?" he asked sitting up

"Yup," she grinned and cracked her knuckles

"That's a lesson I DON'T need to learn," he gulped

"Awwww c'mon, I'll go easy on ya," she smirked "and I'll even stay in my swimming outfit," she offered and he stood up

"Fine...but... don't hurt me," he spoke with a classic 'puppy dog' look.

"I'll try not to," she winked then stood in a classic Octorian fighting stance. He copied her stance as she smirked, "begin" she spoke quickly and dodged each of his punches and placed a well aimed karate chop to his back knocking him face first to the floor.

"Ouch..." he mumbled then stood up "thanks, I really did want to know how grass tasted" he spoke sarcastically as he spat out a piece of dirt

"Awwww," she smirked slyly then moved around him and bent down quickly and swiped his feet from under him knocking him back down, but this time on his back. "c'mon B5, you're fighting a girl...in her swimwear," she mocked

"An Octorian girl with swifter moves than anyone else," he shot back and decided to just...stay down.

"So... one more lesson learned then?" she asked

"When dealing with an Octorian... just stay down" he sighed then accepted her hand and let her pull him up.

"So, think Superman'd be able to beat me?" she asked smirking

"Well, since Octoria was an unchartered planet in Supermans day, he never really had a chance to 'brawl' as you call it, with any of your ancestors... so, we will never know" he shrugged

"Ooooor... we could ask him to fight me," she smirked cheekily as he rolled his forest green eyes.

"True..." he responded

"Hey, I have a question." She frowned

"What?" he asked

"Well, I heard you were an android...your eyes were purple...why are they green?" she asked, she'd never actually seen him as an android since she really was a new recruit

"That I really cannot explain... neither can I explain how I became human... but, it happened, nor I'm about to question the fact either," he replied.

"Ah... well...I believe we can call this a day" she smiled and put her proper clothing back on

"Why did you ask me to come out anyway?" he questioned

"You looked bored," she smirked "also... you need to get out more," she winked then floated up into the sky "race?" she asked and he put his clothes back on then floated up next to her.

"Sure,"

"Three...two...one... GO!!" she yelled then flew off with him following closely.

It was quite an amusing sight when the two literally fell through the Legion Tower wall and straight into the lounge and land in opposite positions, on their backs, both in hysterics

"Ouch," B5 winced as he laughed

"What the hell!?" Lightning lad yelped

"Is there another lesson from this?" Brainiac 5 smirked at her

"Indeed," she replied

"Care to inform me of what it is?" he asked as the Legionnaires stared

"Never challenge an Octorian."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**B5 needed to learn a few lessons, and now he learned them XD and no, those two will never be a pairing... EVER, just friends, Octorians will only date other Octorians :D it's kinda like a race ****issue...anywhooo, I shall be putting a picture of Titan girl onto Deviant art when I finish colouring it :D **


End file.
